Surviving as the Fittest
by BruiserSkinGirl
Summary: Sequel to Survival of the Fittest: Edward and Bella are still together. But after an unexpected change in the Organization's leadership, Bella and Edward find that it's may be more difficult than they thought to live through it together.LIMITED UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own anything.* I hope you enjoy!

BPOV

"…Ashes to ashes, dust to dust….may he rest in peace, amen." There was a long silence as the priest looked around solemnly at the people surrounding him all wearing black. There were guys standing in thousand dollar suits wearing sun glasses even though it was overcast today. There were women that looked like perfect Barbie doll replicas wearing black and grey Chanel suits with huge hats and even huger sunglasses on. I couldn't help but be a little intimidated by all of the cold hard faces staring at the casket—they all looked like they were staring at me for some reason.

I watched as they lowered the overly adorned casket slowly into the ground. It was covered in dozens of white roses- and if I hadn't seen the casket earlier in the week when we picked it out, I probably wouldn't know it was lined in Italian silk and adorned in chrome and enamel filigree.

I thought back to the reason we were all gathered around the grave site. I wanted to cry, I truly felt like I owed him everything. He'd given me freedom and peace of mind and even through the heartache the man had been supportive. But something kept me from blubbering like a sentimental fool. Elizabeth was doing that enough for the both of us.

I took a deep breath and stood up along with everyone else to honor him one last time. I looked around the grave site at the hundred or so people, all dressed in black, standing silently as they lowered one of the most feared and most respected men I'd ever met.

I waited as people walked by paying their respects to the memory and to the family. People nodded in my direction even though they didn't say anything to me directly.

Emmett and Rose walked by me as I started to head back to the limousine. Emmett put his arm around me and half hugged me. Rose was quiet and I could tell that she had been crying.

"How you holding up, Bella?"

I nodded my response; I wasn't feeling up for conversation just yet.

"Listen, honey, everything's going to work out. Me n' Rosie are here for you if you need anything. Anything at all. Got that?"

I smiled and nodded again. Emmett had always been so sweet to me. From the first day I met him in Edward's living room through today, he'd been there for me…for us.

Emmett opened the door to the car and waited for me to get seated before he closed it and signaled for the drier to take me back to the house. It was quiet in the car as it drove slowly down the road. Sitting in the back of the huge limo alone should have felt comfortable, peaceful even. But I felt uneasy.

I wanted nothing more than for the funeral to be over, for everyone to back to their lives as criminals and criminal wives. I felt like I needed to see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett but I still didn't feel like talking yet.

"Ma'am, we're here." The driver opening the door brought me out of my thoughts. I stepped out of the car, thanked him, and walked into the house full of his family, co-workers, and friends. There was a quiet energy buzzing in the house that made me just slightly more uncomfortable than I'd been in the limo.

No one really noticed me as I walked into the great room. But why would they? I was just the wanna-be-wife. I hadn't ever been anyone important, and that wasn't about to change now. Every now and then people would walk by and nod acknowledging me but no one seemed to want to strike up conversation for which I was thankful.

Looking around at everyone talking quietly to each other, I couldn't help but wonder when they were all going just go home. It was all superficial, their fancy clothes, them "paying their respects"…. It didn't change anything. They were still the same superficial scary snobs I'd interacted with hundreds of times since Edward had found me.

I took another deep breath but gasped quietly when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and squeeze. When he spoke it was as if he'd read my mind.

"Baby, they'll all be gone in a few hours. I promise, it'll be like they were never here in the morning when you get up." Edward kissed the spot behind my ear and squeezed me again. Between his firm chest, strong arms, and the amazing cologne he was wearing I swear I could get lost in his arms. I turned around in his arms and smiled at his beautiful face.

"I can think of something we can do to pass the time." I looked up at Edward and tried to give him my best bedroom eyes only making him laugh deeply. He pulled me tighter to him and kissed my nose.

"Has everyone been nice to you? Do you need anything?" I smiled and nodded that I didn't need anything.

"Everyone's been really polite. Is everyone okay?" Edward nodded. He'd spent the morning with Carlisle's family and the other bosses dealing with the aftermath of his passing.

Edward nodded and smiled as two guys dressed just like him walked by. "Elizabeth is a little shook up still, but she'll be fine. It's not her I'm worried about, though, I want to make sure you're doing okay."

Considering all the pressure he was under, I was still amazed that Edward was more worried about me than he was taking over the empire that Carlisle left behind. As we stood there I buried my head in his chest and thought about how everything had changed in the blink of an eye five months ago. Edward had told me he wanted to be with me forever even though we'd only known each other for such a short time. We'd been doing fine- him working and me considering what I was going to do with my free time- I considered going to school or maybe working with Alice on her clothing designs. But nothing was certain.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were in bed when the phone rang. His body had been blanketed over mine and neither of us seemed like we wanted to move when we heard his phone ring. He grumbled and shifted, I nudged him and grabbed the phone from the night stand. _

"_Edward, you told me to make sure you always answer your phone." _

_He took the phone and answered. There wasn't much talking- there never was. Edward acknowledged something and hung up. He handed the phone back to me, kissed my forehead and started to climb out of bed._

"_Go back to sleep baby, I've gotta go meet the boss."_

_Later that afternoon when Edward came back he looked troubled. He explained that there was threat made on his uncle and that we'd have to have extra security if we went out. _

_At first I wasn't happy about it, but Emmett brought in several of his most trusted "associates" and I trusted him, so I trusted whatever he chose to do. _

_The next few weeks were stressful but seemed safe. But when Edward didn't come home until 4 in the morning one night and he was covered in blood I knew something had happened. Something terrible had happened. _

**So obviously, it should be apparent now, that I've decided to do a sequel. I'm not sure how often I'm going to update it yet. But I love reading your reviews so please review if you read. **


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own anything*

EPOV

The politics of the organization have always annoyed me. Even when it came to something so seemingly simple as a funeral, there were rules and regulations we had to follow. It was like we were all on some episode of Real House Wives where we were trying to keep up appearances so the other families didn't know what the hell was going on.

Instead of standing next to Bella I had to sit between Esme and Elizabeth under the "family" tent. It was silly. Because she wasn't my wife and she wasn't _part of the family_, so to speak, then she wasn't directly involved in the event.

I knew she was standing off to my right with Emmett and Rose, though, so I wasn't on edge the entire service wondering if she was okay. As the suck ups in the organization eulogized my uncle, my mind drifted off to the night he'd been murdered.

_Flashback_

_Bella had been curled up in the bed after I showered and dressed at an ungodly hour. We were in our new house outside of the city—I'd moved us out of the city when the trouble had begun. Bella could now call our 8 bedroom mansion home. It'd been a little more than we needed, but I had plans for at least two of those extra rooms in the near future._

_Carlisle had called a sit down with the Volturi Family and I needed to be there. We'd met in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city to talk about the street wars that had started up after Mike and Laurent had been killed. Someone had retaliated their deaths by gunning down a Volturi captain and started a shit storm. _

_The sit-down had gone well until we walked out of the warehouse towards the car to go home. Two shots rang out from a rooftop across from us hitting Carlisle in the chest by his heart. The bullets ripped through his body so quickly he dropped to his knees before I could even figure out who'd been shot. He was bleeding so heavily that none of us were able to get keep him alive before we got to organization's surgeon. _

_We'd taken Carlisle to the morgue instead. It was a bitter night. We'd known that the Volturi boss hadn't ordered the hit because we'd just left him. It had to be someone in the family that was still bitter from the street wars. _

_Standing over the corpse I'd been sworn in as the new boss. It was a bittersweet moment for me knowing that I shouldn't have been taking over like this—there would be people that would think I'd orchestrated this. There was too much that hadn't been set in place yet that needed to be remedied sooner than later now that I was running everything. _

_After I'd been written in as the new head of the organization, I called Esme and Elizabeth to break the news. They'd both been devastated- a wife and a sister getting the call their patriarch was dead and gone… but it was better they hear it from me than anyone else. _

_I'd had Emmett written into the books as my second in command then and there knowing that I didn't trust anyone else. _

_When I'd gotten home Bella had panicked over the blood. She'd made me stand still in the middle of our bathroom and wait while she checked every inch of me to make sure I wasn't hurt. I'd tried to tell her that I was fine but she wanted to see for herself that I'd not been injured. _

_After she'd been convinced that I wasn't bleeding and that I wasn't injured, we'd showered and gone back to bed. Later that morning I'd explained what it meant by Carlisle's passing and that for the next few days things were going to be a little hectic. She'd understood and taken it like a trooper. _

_End Flashback_

But no matter how well she'd said she understood or how stiff her upper lip was while all the people from the families flooded the house and the funeral, I felt like such an asshole for not being able to stand by her side the entire time. We weren't married yet. She wouldn't have been received well by everyone if she'd stood by my side during the funeral or the meetings with the other guys in the family. I knew she felt isolated because I did.

As they lowered the body and everyone paid their respects to Carlisle and then me I wanted nothing more than to take Bella by the hand, climb back in the car and take her home. I missed her even though she was ten fucking feet away from me.

I'd stood there and watched her walk back to the limo being comforted by Emmett and Rose and felt a little better about not being able to be there with her. I'd known she'd felt indebted to Carlisle for giving her his blessing but she didn't owe him anything.

I walked my mah and Elizabeth back to the car. My father was there too, but it was expected that I make sure they were escorted everywhere. Stupid fucking politics. There had been no question that I'd take over the business considering my parents, my father, had never joined. His passion was fixing people up and making sure they were healthy. We left it at that.

When we got back to the house it was full of people from the organizations. The Volturi hadn't shown, but that was expected considering the bad blood between us now.

I walked the ladies into the foyer and left to meet with a few of the guys in my library. _Who are you kidding, you know it's her library…can you even read?_

When I walked into the room lined with books and the guys in the room stood up. I didn't say anything at first- I was still working to maintain my intimidation factor.

"Want something to drink boss?" Tyresse, the guy who had once been my doorman, was now a made guy. Funny how things like that worked out. I shook my head 'no' instead lighting a cigarette and started in on my lecture.

"Gentlemen, the Volturi didn't order the hit on him. It was someone in the organization, yes, but it wasn't a direct order. So that leaves us in a predicament—we don't go to war with them, but we find out who did this and make them pay what they owe.

This needs to be done as quickly and quietly as possible. I will not tolerate the petty fights between our families over a misunderstanding."

They all just looked at me and waited.

"That means go now, gentlemen. Start working."

The guys all said their goodbyes and walked out. I finished my smoke and headed to the great room to find my girl.

By the time I got through the crowds of people all trying to say hello and show their respect it'd taken me twenty damn minutes. I was rewarded, though, with a vision in black.

Bella was standing to the side of archway between the foyer and the great room with her arms wrapped around her torso. From where I was standing I could see her from behind and I knew she didn't see me. She was just wearing a simple black dress and a pair of black shoes I knew Alice had picked out for her. They had those red leather bottoms that Alice always raved about for some damn reason. But fuck, regardless of what she was wearing, she was beautiful. I knew she was ready for everyone to be gone. The guys she didn't know and their wives always made her uncomfortable.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her exhale and her body relaxed. She'd been tense—which was understandable.

"Baby, they'll all be gone in a few hours. I promise, it'll be like they were never here in the morning when you get up." I leaned in and kissed one of my favorite spots behind her ear and hugged her again. Just as I could tell she was relaxing in my arms, I relaxed as much as she did.

Bella turned around in my arms and gave me that look. "I can think of something we can do to pass the time." And immediately I was ready to kick everyone out and take her upstairs. I leaned in and kissed her nose and smiled.

"Has everyone been nice to you? Do you need anything?" Bella wasn't my wife yet, and even though everything kept reminding me of that fact, everyone knew she was to be treated well. It still worried me, though, that she was getting disrespected.

Bella smiled her sweet ass smile and told me silently she didn't need anything. "Everyone's been really polite. Is everyone okay?" I nodded. She didn't need to be worried about anyone else, but she was. Because that was just the kind of girl she was.

"Elizabeth is a little shook up still, but she'll be fine. It's not her I'm worried about, though, I want to make sure you're doing okay."

Bella nodded but said nothing. I knew sometimes she still felt guilty about me worrying about her, but whenever she brought it up I just told her to get used to it.

"Listen, I've gotta go finish up some things. I want you to go find Alice and Rose and relax until dinner. Okay?"

Bella nodded and kissed me sweetly. I watched her walk off to find her two best friends. That left me to finish taking care of meeting with the bosses and getting everything ready for what felt like a hectic transition into the business.

I hope you like it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own anything…S. Meyers gets all the credit.* LISTEN TO: "Casta Diva" from Norma sung by Maria Callas for this chapter. It's available on .

EPOV

Dallas was re-situating herself at my feet when I realized I was awake. My body felt heavy and warm but I was comfortable wedged between my two girls. I turned my neck to the left cracking it and then to the right. I didn't move the rest of my body though because it was being put to good use as Bella's pillow.

Every night she seemed to find a new way to sleep on me rather than next to me or even near me in the bed. Last night she buried her face in the space between my arm and my chest like I had been one of those face rests on a massage table. I'd asked her before if she was comfortable sleeping like that and she always blushed and nodded. You'd have thought we'd just started dating instead of having been together for so long the way she acted when I asked her if she was okay or happy.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her body. She was so fucking warm. God knows I'd take her any day over everything I had worked for and been given in life. I told her all the time how much I cared for her but I knew it was time to make my message even clearer for her.

I tried not to move so much that Bella woke up but I needed to get what was inside my nightstand before she did. It felt like the perfect moment to ask Bella to be with me forever, officially, that is. The sun wasn't completely up yet but the windows were starting to brighten up and there was no way anyone else would be awake to interrupt what I had planned.

I stretched and found what I was looking for as she started to wake up a little.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Bella only lightly grunted as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. I waited for her to wake up a little more as I ran my fingers through her hair. I couldn't figure out what I was going to say to build the moment up now that I'd finally decided to do it. I had been planning on telling her about how I knew she was the one when we met but that didn't seem right considering _how_ we met. Either way, I probably should have asked her earlier but I didn't want her thinking I was asking for any reason other than the most important one: she had my heart and I needed her to know she'd always have it.

Instead of making a serious deal out of it at first and scaring her—she usually always panicked a little if something seemed off with me—I figured I'd do one of those 'oh look what you found…' kind of openings to my proposal. I put the red box right above her hand that was resting on my chest. At this point I was grinning like a fucking idiot, but I thought it was kinda cool.

"Baby, wake up, I need you to scratch my shoulder with those pretty nails of yours." Okay… I admit, that sounded lame but I needed her to move her hand up just enough to knock over the box and get her attention. _That _part worked perfectly.

As soon as her hand hit the box and it tumbled between my neck and shoulder her face popped up and looked at me. I was still trying my hardest to look at the ceiling and act like nothing was wrong. I tilted my head up and smiled a little bit.

"Baby- the itch, it's right at the base of my neck- can you please do that thing you do so well?" I could tell she wasn't quite sure if her hand had really knocked anything over or not. Either way- she reached up at my shoulder and grazed her nails across my skin before stopping when her hand grazed the box again.

"Edward, what is that?" I waited. I didn't want to sound like Emmett at every birthday party he went to where he blabbered out what the present was before the opener could get it unwrapped. I watched as Bella picked up the box and turned it around in her hand until she saw the _"Cartier"_ script on the top of it. Her body shot straight up so she was sitting on her knees, straddling me, holding this box that was almost as big as her hand. I leaned up and rested on my elbows to watch her figure it all out for herself.

Bella looked at me and then at the box and then back at me. And after a few seconds I wasn't sure if it was because she was in shock or if it was because she didn't know what it said. Thinking that, I sat up completely and curled my legs around hers and crossed them.

"Bella, open the box, baby." She looked at me and then at the box again. Her hands were shaking and I was pretty sure she was panicking but I couldn't figure out why. I waited for her to lift the lid of the box slowly and smiled really fucking hard when she curled her lips into that tiny little "o" she did when she learned something new or was shocked in a good way.

I wrapped my fingers around hers and took the box from her while pulling out the ring I'd picked for her. The ring looked plain with one large diamond and a thin platinum band, but it was completely unique. Just like my Bella.

Bella's face didn't budge as she watched me lift her hand and place the ring at the tip of her ring finger. Her eyes slowly lifted to mine and I could tell she was emotional…I just couldn't tell what kind of emotional she was, yet.

"Bella, you are the most important part of my existence. I have been blessed to get to spend the time I have with you so far and I want to know if I can spend the rest of my life with you. I've asked everyone important in your life—Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper for permission to marry you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Bella?"

There was a three second pause before her head started to tilt up and down over and over again. I slid the ring on her finger and practically tackled her as she did me.

"Edward, I would love to marry you! Oh my god, Edward. I…. I don't know what to say….this is amazing… I wasn't sure….the ring…how long…. I love you!" As Bella peppered me with kisses she started ranting, but in a good way.

I rolled her on to her back and started kissing her from the tips of her ears down her neck to her shoulders all the while telling her about how much I loved her and was so fucking happy she would be my wife. I kissed past her neck and down to her breasts as she arched her back to meet my mouth.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen…. I ….can't wait…..until…the…wedding…night…" I kept kissing her and moving my head further down her torso as she pushed her hips up to meet me and then her leg as I kissed down it to her ankles and even the soles of her feet. I kissed back up to where her legs met and readjusted myself between her legs that were now resting on my shoulders.

I knew she was happy and I knew she was excited because she was soaking wet and panting between her "I do's". I ran my fingers up and down her outer lips with my right hand while my left hand kneaded her ass with just enough pressure to help drive her a little closer to the edge.

I pushed my tongue in between her outer folds and swirled it around her clit. Bella's head tiled back and her pelvis almost broke my nose with how hard she bucked up to meet me and get more friction.

I got the message loud and clear so I pushed two fingers into her and curved them around until she was digging her now very engaged hands into my scalp and pulling me towards her harder.

"Ed….ward….plea…se...I…..don't…..stop….."

I pushed down with my tongue on her clit and pumped a few more times while squeezing her ass just a little harder and was rewarded with Bella moaning out her orgasm to anyone that lived on block.

I kissed and licked lightly as I pulled my fingers out and tasted her. Bella pulled me by the hair on my head back up to where she was at the top of the bed and practically strangled me she hugged me so hard.

"Edward, you're amazing. For everything, thank you. I love you. I can't wait to be your wife. You're incredible."

I pulled the covers back over us as Bella continued to kiss and hug me.

It had been two weeks since we'd buried Carlisle. It had been frustrating and stressful to say the least dealing with everyone's bullshit paranoia's about the hit.

But none of that mattered right now. Because in this moment, I was busy making out with my soon-to-be wifey.

**A/N: the ring is pictured here: **www[dot]nelsonrarities[dot]com[forward slash]dir01-12[forward slash]asschercut[dot]html

**I know a lot of you read Survival of the Fittest and asked about a sequel. But I haven't as much of a response in reviews as I'd been expecting. If you read it…review. I've got the plot line figured out and know what's going to happen when. **


	4. Chapter 4

*I still don't own anything*

BPOV

Two weeks after Edward had proposed to me Alice and Rose had been going non-stop on the planning. Edward's mom and aunt even got in on it. I knew I was blessed to have such loving and supportive girls in my life to help me with everything. And even though they sortof drove me insane I knew it was a nice change from the heavy emotions we'd been processing after Carlisle had been put to rest.

And with all that energy and wedding magazine flurry here I was sitting in my kitchen surrounded by fabric samples, pictures of wedding cakes, invitations and flowers to "sample" as Alice put it. The tea in my cup had gone cold from being distracted but I still loved everything about my life in this moment.

In reality I didn't have to really do much but nod 'yes' or 'no' to something the girls suggested. It was equally relaxing and stressful all wrapped into one cream colored gift box. Edward seemed to appreciate the fact that I hadn't been stressed and that he hadn't been bothered with a ton of details either. He'd been busy enough considering there was still the mystery of who took Carlisle down and what that meant for him, us and the organization.

Every night since the attack Edward had come in late, tossed and turned in his sleep, and left early before I woke up. I hardly saw him long enough to have dinner with him or even enjoy snuggling up next to him. I knew that he was busy. And I knew that what he was doing was important at some level to everyone involved. And even though I felt like there was more I should do for him, if felt best to just support him and be patient.

"Bella? Quit spacing out…we need your opinion on the table settings!" Alice's voice sounded like that girl from the candy movie with the golden eggs. It was just the shrill I needed to decide I was done for the day.

"Ladies, I think that's it for the day. I need to get started on dinner and I'm burnt out on fondant and white chiffon."

Rose and Alice started packing up the books and pictures. Esme and Elizabeth shared similar glances and smiled before excusing themselves for the weekend.

"Bella, we'll see you on Monday for lunch?" Esme was always so sweet. No matter how I'd ever acted, she always treated me with love and respect.

I nodded and hugged everyone as I showed them out of the house. After watching everyone drive down the driveway I called Dallas back in from running around in the yard. I fed her and decided to get started on dinner.

I had started boiling water for pasta when the doorbell rang. I hadn't been expecting anyone before Edward got home but off and on since the funeral people had stopped by to either drop things off for Edward or deliver gifts he sent me to remind me that he was thinking about me. I didn't think anything of it when I walked to the front door to see who was there. Two men- one dressed in a black suit and one in a grey stood at the door with their sunglasses on and some sort of paper in hand. Cops.

Dallas was sitting by my feet as I looked through the side window but when I opened the door she started to get defensive. One of the officers looked more like a dirty hippy than he did a cop. He had long greasy blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. The other one I recognized. From the night that Emmett and I were taken in from Edward's apartment.

"Detective Black." My voice wasn't as strong as it should have been but there seemed to be nothing I could do. I couldn't help but relive the emotions I had the night they'd stormed in the apartment thinking it was Charlie and then that I was going to be sent back out into the streets. Dallas was behind me growling a little bit but not full blown barking. I could tell she sensed my fear and I wondered if they could sense it too. The officers looked down at my left hand resting on the door handle and then back at me. It was bizarre—as if they knew and went by the same rules as the organization about my relationship with Edward.

I wondered if they were here to tell me something had happened to Edward. I wondered if they were here to search the house like they did every once in a while. They made me so nervous even though I knew we had nothing to hide in the house and knew that Edward never told me details to keep me as safe as possible.

"Can…I help you, officers? I mean, uh, detectives?"

The blonde one smiled a little bit but didn't say anything.

"Ms. Swan, we have a warrant to search the premises."

Edward and Emmett always said to let the cops in when they had a warrant but to call them if it happened. I wanted have them here. I took the paperwork they handed me and opened the door.

"Dallas, quiet." My voice was still shaky but she obeyed. It was obvious neither of us liked what was happening, though. The officers walked in and started to look around. I opened the warrant and saw that the search was limited to the library and the living room.

"Detectives, this warrant is for the library and the living room. I can show you the way." I started to point towards the library but the greasy cop interrupted me.

"No need, Isabella, we know the way." He gave me a sideways glance and an evil smirk. Detective Black seemed not to notice the awkward interaction but it creeped me out.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward to tell him that there were detectives with a warrant in the house. It went straight to voicemail. He needed a secretary, I swear. It had been happening more frequently since everything changed. As I was dialing Emmett's number the detectives walked back into the foyer empty handed.

"Ms. Swan, we're done. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a good evening." Detective Black was polite as he spoke. I said nothing. He opened the door and held it for the other officer as he walked out. The entire time, though, Detective Black didn't take his eyes off of the other detective.

The whole thing felt surreal –alarm bells were going off in my head that something was very wrong but there was no apparent threat. No noise or violence, nothing. As I saw them out I watched as Detective Black climb into his unmarked black sedan and then the other detective climb into his unmarked black sedan and drive off.

I realized the food I had been cooking was probably burning by now and hurried back to the kitchen to check on it. The water in the pan had almost boiled down completely but the chicken in the oven was fine.

Dallas started barking again like someone else was at the door. She was a good guard dog. I walked in the hall to see what she was barking about when I saw the second detective that had called me by my first name standing in the hall with a passed out Dallas at his feet.

Between the shock and the fear rushing through me I froze. I knew, logically, that he had to be a real detective because I had interacted with the other officers at the station when I had been taken in before with Emmett. But why he was back in my house without me inviting him in, I had no idea.

He walked towards me with the same sick smile on his face but didn't say anything. I backed up until my body hit the wall and he let out a low chuckle. I started to look around and try and find something to hit him with when he lunged forward and wrapped his hands around my neck. I tried to scream but I felt everything start to fade out before my brain registered any sound coming from my mouth.

**A/N: **I hope you like! I'll update as soon as I can. Leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS OR SO. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS AND I KNOW IT'S NOT COOL OF ME. HOWEVER, I'M SWAMPED WITH WORK AND CAN'T FIND THE EVER-SO-NEEDED TIME TO WRITE LIKE I'D LIKE. **

*I don't own anything still.*

EPOV

I swear I needed a secretary. My phone had been vibrating like crazy but I couldn't answer it in the middle of a sit down with the Volturi. I felt bad that I wasn't available for Bella 24/7 like I had been before I had taken over.

As Emmett and I walked out of the meeting both of our phones went off at the same time. We climbed into the car and looked at each other.

"We need fuckin' secretaries, E" Emmett smiled as he pulled out his phone that was still buzzing. I was laughing as I pulled away from the warehouse.

Emmett almost instantaneously threw his arm across my chest like moms do when they brake too hard and they think seatbelts will fail.

"Edward, pull over- check your phone." The tone in his voice was enough to know he was very serious. I looked at him and dialed in to check my voice mail. There were two messages from Alice about event locations for the wedding. There was one from my mom inviting us over for dinner next Sunday and then there was one from Bella.

"_Edward, Detective Black and his partner are here with a warrant. Please call me as soon as possible. I'll call Emmett too. I love you." _

The tone in her voice was panicked and it didn't surprise me one bit. As I closed my voicemail out I clicked over to an incoming call from my security service.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? This is Chris at Home Security, Incorporated. We have a report that a fire has started in your kitchen. The alarm sensors went off. We've sent a fire truck and a security representative out to your home. We wanted to make sure you were alright?"

A fire? First a warrant is served while I'm not home and then a fire breaks out in my kitchen? Bella never burned anything. She was a great cook. Something was wrong. I looked at Emmett, he was staring at me as if I'd grown another head all of a sudden.

"No I'm fine. My fiancé is home, alert the fire trucks that she may still be in the house. I'm on my way."

I didn't stop to tell Emmett what was going on before I dialed Bella's number. When her cell went straight to voice mail I saw red.

"Emmett, Bella's not answering her phone, there's fire at the house and they served a warrant on her two hours ago…call Dimitri and…and….call Rose and tell her not to answer the door for any reason."

"I know- I got a partial text from her, I figured something was up."

We drove out to my house to find the fire chief talking to a beat cop. There was no outside damage which was a relief.

The chief approached us as we quickly walked towards the house to find Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Chief Howard, your kitchen sustained minimal damage. No one was found in the home. Can I ask why you'd leave without turning off the oven and stove during dinner preparations?"

I looked at him and then looked at the house and then back at him.

"No one was in the house?"

He shook his head.

"But the food, do you know how reckless it is to leave the appliances on while you're out, Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded but walked into the house. Dallas was on the floor looking like she was passed out. Bella's phone was in the floor smashed. I checked Dallas' pulse and yelled for Emmett.

"Call Jasper- she's been drugged. He needs to come get her. NOW!" my breathing got heavy and I knew that if I didn't get a hold on my emotions I was going to lose it.

I looked around for any other signs that someone had been in our house. On the hall table there was a folded up warrant. I grabbed it and noticed that there was a crack in the door frame with blood and some of Bella's hair wedged in it.

I walked out of the house to find Emmett packing Dallas and her dog carrier into his truck.

"Emmett, after you drop her off meet me at the station. Be there in 30 minutes!"

I got in my car and peeled out of the driveway leaving the fire chief and the cops sitting there to my very unlocked and unwatched house. I called Dimitri from the road.

"Sir?"

"Was a warrant issued to search my house today?"

"No motions have been filed in court for two weeks Sir."

"Why was my fiancé presented with a warrant this evening by Detective Black and his partner, Dimitri?"

I knew I was yelling but I didn't care. Dimitri cleared his throat and paused only for a minute.

"Sir I'll find out everything I can and get back to you."

I parked across the street from the station and waited until I saw Detective Black walk out.

It only took 20 minutes of waiting before he walked out of the building and started down the street. I pulled my car around into the alley he headed down. When he finally noticed someone was following him he stopped and slowly turned around with his gun pointed at me.

"Get out of the car, Cullen!"

I laughed to myself figuring he'd be waiting for me to come after him. I stepped out of the car and put my hands up and started walking towards Detective Black.

"Where is she, Detective Black?"

The look on his face was confusing. He looked like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Where's who, Cullen?"

"What was the warrant for, Black?"

"It was to see if you had any weapons in your home. Who are you asking about?"

At this point he'd put his gun down and I'd gotten within arm's reach of him. I stepped closer to his face; he didn't back up.

"My fiancé, Isabella Swan. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

Black's face still looked stunned and confused. He shook his head slowly back and forth a little before I grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him up against the brick wall.

"Don't shake your head like you don't have her somewhere. Where is she?"

"Cullen, I have no idea what you're talking about! We served the warrant and then we left. She was fine when we left. What are you talking about- we didn't even bring her in!"

"Who's 'we' Black?"

"Me and my partner-Detective Steven James. He was assigned to me two days ago."

"Who requested the warrant?"

"He did- what the fuck. What does this have to do with your fiancé?"

I'd had it at that point. I decked him as hard as I could to draw blood.

"No warrant was issued Black! It was a fake! What are you and your partner trying to do? Where the fuck is she?"

I'd punched him in between each question until I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me and pull me back.

"E, that's enough!" looking down at Black he was still conscious but bleeding a lot. He and I were both trying to catch our breath when Emmett spoke up.

"Dallas is going to be find- she was just put to sleep with a little Special K. She's resting at Jaspers. Now what the hell is going on here?"

Detective Black finally got back to his feet and leaned against the wall.

"Look Cullen, I don't know what you're talking about with the warrant- Detective James brought it in this morning and said it was a priority. I don't know who issued the warrant though. I can find out. I don't like the way this is panning out."

I was still furious and got back in his face as soon as he was done talking.

"My people have already checked it out. There was no warrant. And it sounds pretty fucking shady that some detective you hardly know brings in a warrant and then my girl disappears. Do you even know where he went after you guys got back to the station?"

"Cullen, we took separate cars! He left after…." Black trailed off as it looked like he realized something.

"What Black!"

He held his hand up to shut me up as he was thinking.

"Cullen, it's quite possible that this guy's a rat. I'll help you get Isabella back. I'll find out everything I can about him and get back to you in the morning. I'm not okay with a dirty cop fucking around in my precinct."

"If you fuck this up any worse than you already have, I'll rip your fingers off your hands one by one and shove them down your throat. And if I find out you were in on this consider that an easy start to your death."

Emmett started to pull me away at that point because it seemed like I was more intent on killing him before he chipped in on finding Bella.

"Edward, let's go. We've got work to do." Emmett was pulling me towards the car as Black started wiping off his bloody mouth.

I climbed into passenger seat of the DB9 coupe and leaned back before I got back out to punch Black again in the gut.

"I called Rose and Alice and checked if they had heard from her. No one's heard from her. I checked with our sources inside the organization and they think there's a rouge soldier in the Volturi family. It may have been the same guy that off 'ed Carlisle. If it's the same guy it's going to look like the Volturi started this whole thing but I don't think the top guys ever ordered him to make the call."

I'd heard Emmett and everything he'd said but in the moment I didn't really care. I wanted Bella back and nothing else seemed to matter.

**A/N: Thank you for all the love! Please leave me a review!**


	6. THIS IS IMPORTANT, BUT NOT A NEW CHAPTER

AN: I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS OR SO. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS AND I KNOW IT'S NOT COOL OF ME. HOWEVER, I'M SWAMPED WITH WORK AND CAN'T FIND THE EVER-SO-NEEDED TIME TO WRITE LIKE I'D LIKE.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I couldn't stay away any longer. I'm still swamped with work and hardly get time to even hang out with my husband. But I missed writing so much and I've been getting emails asking me about updating that I just needed to come back. Fanfiction….YOU'RE LIKE CRACK!

I don't own anything… no surprise there.

BPOV

It felt like I'd been unconscious for months. When I realized I was sort of awake again my brain registered that my shoulders were stiff from having my hands bound behind me and my ears were still ringing. I had to pee so damn bad I could feel my kidneys aching. I squinted a few times noticing that my eyes felt sticky- like I hadn't washed my face off in a few days. Gross.

Trying to move from where I had come to was easier said than done. As I pulled my arms…well tried to pull my arms from behind my back I realized they were tied to my legs. Just as I pulled I heard what sounded like a little silver bell jingling behind me. I yanked my arms again. It rang again. The bell was attached to me?

Apparently.

That trusty brain of mine told me that I should stop trying to make noise for whomever had tied me was probably within earshot. But my body didn't seem to want to listen to it's best friend and kept moving causing more noise to ring out.

At that point I'd realized I was panicking. Some part of my memory told me who'd taken me from the house without my permission. But another part of me reminded me that I had no idea where I was or what he wanted from me.

I didn't have to wait long to at least confirm it was the cop that had taken me.

"Isabella, you're awake. Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable." The cop bent down and smiled at me as he ran his hand through my hair and over my chest. He still hadn't washed his hair. If this was about shampoo, I'm sure something could be arranged as a ransom payment. Edward could surely find some Vidal Sassoon that fell of the back of a truck for this creep.

I said nothing to him as he inspected my tied up hands and legs. I thought that if I played the silent, scared victim he'd act like the overly indulgent therapists' patient and just start blabbing all his secrets.

I was partially right.

"You can thank your boyfriends connections for the accommodations annnnd for the noteworthy search that's going on for you."

Edward had something to do with this? Between my head pounding, the pain in my arms and the overwhelming fear coursing through me that didn't make any sense.

"You know Isabella, it's going to be completely possible for us to ride out the storm in here while the Cullen name gets wiped out by the Volturi outfit all thanks to a little misplaced gossip about who ordered your abduction."

Bingo. So I knew what was going on out there. But I had no idea what was going to happen to me in here. And how Edward was or what he was doing or having done to him. And once again, before my brain could talk my mouth out of it, I was asking all to obvious leading questions.

"Is Edward here? Do you have him, too?"

The cop chuckled and shook his head.

"Why would I want him when I have what matters to him the most? I'm sure he's off somewhere brooding over the fact that he lost you like someone loses their house keys when they're late for work."

If anything, this guy had a penchant for making me feel like shit.

He paused like he was waiting for me to ask the classic hostage questions. I wasn't planning on doing that any time soon. I looked up from where I was tied on the floor and then closed my eyes like I was ready for him to walk away so I could nap.

"Well, if it's rest you want, that's easy to come by around here. Especially if it means you're not making noise while I go to work." As the cop spoke I felt something jam into my arm and spread liquid warmth throughout my body. A few blinks later and I was out of it.

I'm not sure if it was a dream or reality when it happened, but throughout what I only assumed was a drugged out sleep haze, I could hear conversations between the cop and men that wanted to know about me. At some point I'd felt like I'd been moved and maybe dropped in a pool or a tub, but I couldn't be sure. And before I knew it, everything would fade out again. If I'd had any sense or energy, I might have tried to fight back the crap treatment. But everything seemed to be fading a little more each time I was lucid enough to recognize anything.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own anything… well…'cept an iPhone 4!

EPOV

Our usual tradition of drinking ourselves sick after dealing with the cops was out of the question this time. Emmett had to do all the driving since I seemed to want to smash everything and everyone I came across. The dashboard to my beautiful car had nicks and small dents in the leather that I knew would have to be replaced later.

"Where the fuck is she?" I half growled half yelled to no one in particular. Emmett sighed heavily but said nothing. I hadn't been paying much attention to where we were headed, though I probably should have. Emmett pulled up to the front gates of Caius' mansion and started to check in with security.

I panicked.

"Emmett? What the fuck are you doing?"I was still growling but this time it was low so the security didn't hear me and think I was whining like a little bitch. Emmett shushed me and elbowed me in the side until we were driving through the gates to the front of the house.

"I have a hunch Caius isn't going to want this to turn into a war with such a shitty circumstance. We need to talk to him."

In my panicked state of thought I wondered if he would even agree to see us for a sit down if it hadn't been arranged with all the families included. Then again, Emmett had been on his phone throughout the night and must know something was up.

As we pulled up to the front of the mansion it started to rain. Two goons wearing cheap black suits walked out with umbrellas to meet us and escort us in. Walking into that house felt like a huge fucking mistake. I was on edge, I was furious and scattered and I had no idea if I'd say something that really would be grounds for starting a war. Fuck.

Caius was standing in front of his fireplace in what looked like a two story man cave. Only this one was fancier and looked like something out of a Sherlock Holmes flick.

"Edward, Emmett, it's unfortunate we must meet under such strained circumstances." We didn't shake hands…just waited for him to gesture that we could have a seat. He did moments later.

I wasn't sure if I should speak up of if Emmett would. We both were probably thinking the same thing because Caius was the one who was doing all the talking it seemed.

"Emmett has informed me that your darling fiancé has been abducted." I nodded…not ready to speak just yet. Caius sighed as he spoke as if he wasn't really interested in our reason for showing up.

"And I hear that suggestions being made that it was ordered by my family to further destroy your life." I nodded again. His voice hardened as he continued to speak. "You already knew, though, that we didn't order Carlisle to be taken down. So why would we mettle in something like a fiancé-napping?"

"We both know that's not your style, Caius," Emmett spoke up sensing that the death glare I was giving Caius would translate to much of the same if I spoke up "my sources tell me it's a rouge soldier trying to make it look like you ordered the hit and the abduction so that the families will fight."

Caius looked at me quickly like he knew more than he was saying and then at Emmett.

"Stephen James…that's who you're looking for."

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. "You knew about this?" it came out as a statement, but I swear I meant it as a question.

"I knew of him. There had been whispers before Carlisle was executed and more than that after."

"Where do we find him?" Emmett sounded very eager. He was even sitting on the edge of the leather chair he'd been planted in.

"For the record, when you find him, he's yours for the taking. We have no interest in someone like him rep'ing the family name or business."

"You didn't answer the question." I was getting impatient with him and wanted to jump on this fucker before more time was wasted.

"I can understand your impatience. I don't know where he lives. But I know he works out of a warehouse on the south side of town. Here's the address."

Caius was handing us his info when Emmett's cell beeped with a text.

The color drained out of his face when he opened the message and I knew it had something to do with my Bella. Saying nothing he handed me the phone to show me the text.

It was an image of Bella tied up in a closet gagged. She had a junkie's tourniquet tied to her arm and she looked like she was passed out. At the bottom of the image was a short message: u wnt hr…cme gt hr. Brng 3 mil.

My anger swelled so quickly and with so much force I cracked the phone case. Emmett grabbed the phone out of my hand and checked it to make sure it still was useable.

"Christ."

Caius chose that moment to speak up with one more little tidbit of information that would serve quite useful.

"He's almost completely deaf in his right ear. That should help you a bit when you find him." Emmett smirked and nodded. I knew he was plotting at that point. We left the house with our priority. Getting Bella back safely.

I stomped off to the car and climbed in. Emmett climbed in right after me and we both sat there checking our guns before driving off to the warehouse we'd been given the address too.

"Edward, we need to have more people with us. And I need to get the cash."

I knew he was right. I knew that getting everything organized before we went in to get her would be best. But the image of her fucking looking like a damn junkie captive did nothing to help me listen to logic.

"Drive to the warehouse and we'll watch it while we're waiting for the others to show up. I wanna see if this motherfucker slips up and goes outside."

Emmett and I silently drove over to the address Caius had given us. I wondered if it was possibly a set up. But I was willing to risk it if he wasn't and Bella was really there. We pulled up to the corner at what we figured was a good spot to watch the building and shut the car down. It had been at least 28 hours since I'd gotten the call from the security guard about my house.

I had read and heard about how people abducted are harder to find after the first 24 hours. That didn't sit well with me. So I was surprised when no more than ten minutes walked by and some greasy haired bastard walked out of a door in the alley with what looked like a very drunk Bella under his arm.

**A/N: I'll try to update soon, I swear. Thank you for all the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: one of my new years resolutions was to start having a life again. It's been a rough past 15 months. Anyway...here's the second to last chapter of this story. I'll post the last one up in a few after I get it written. I don't own anything. **

Emmett POV

Edward was a total wreck. I didn't blame him, I would be too if it were my girl. When we'd driven to Caius, I was sure he'd completely lose it on him. But you know, when you least expect someone to have it together….and when they're under a whole lotta stress….sometimes they just turn into ninjas.

The second I saw James carrying Bella out and my mouth dropped. I barely registered the click of the door closing and noticed Edward wasn't in the passenger seat anymore. James was dragging Bella towards a black sedan with his back towards me. He never saw Edward coming up behind him with his piece drawn. This time, I was the one who was frozen instead of Edward. But not for long.

Knowing that James was deaf in his right ear was uber valuable to us in that alley. Edward walked up behind him and lined his gun up with his right temple and said something that caused James to drop Bella in the alley. That was my cue.

I climbed out of the car and ran over to the three of them. Edward heard me coming up on him and moved James just enough that I could pick Bella up and bring her back to the car. She was out cold man. Her eyes were red and puffy and she smelled pretty ripe.

I was debating for a second if I should lock her in the car and go back to Edward or stay with her in case she woke up or we were being watched. It would be a dick move if someone tried to re-bellanap her but it was possible. My decision was made for me when I heard a gunshot and watched James drop to his knees and then on his face in a dirty puddle from the windshield.

Edward didn't stop there though. I couldn't blame him. He unloaded the rest of his clip in James' head, chest and crotch. It didn't take him long to fire off the rounds. But he didn't come running after that. He stood there over the body and stared at him.

I knew we were in a shitty warehouse neighborhood, but cops would be here soon, I was sure of it. Edward didn't seem to give a shit, though. He started beating James with his fists getting blood everywhere. I climbed back out of the car and ran over to him. He was yelling that James never should have touched his girl, never invaded his life and would never do it again…that no one would ever hurt her again. Edward was covered in blood and yucky brain matter at this point.

I tried calling his name. That didn't work. I tried yelling his name. That didn't work either. So I did what I did to Bella. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulled him off of James and carried him, foaming at the mouth, back to the car. When I threw him into the passenger seat and peeled out he looked like he was in shock. He was staring at his hands and shaking his head.

It occurred to me as I drove us back to his house that he hadn't even acknowledged Bella in the back seat.

"Edward, can you hear me?" It took him a minute to even register what I'd said to him. He slowly looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. Yup, shock.

"Bella's in the back seat, dude. She's safe." Edward looked behind us and gasped. I didn't know dudes did that.

He climbed back into the back seat and pulled her into his arms. She was still out cold.


	10. Chapter 9the end

**Epilogue:** (this is not my forte…so enjoy but don't bitch. 'Cause I won't listen anyway.)

Six Months Later…

I took a deep breath and smiled as a I snuggled in closer to Edward. His left arm was wrapped around my shoulders as a pillow for my head and his right arm was draped over my hips. His hand was resting right where my panty lines met my thigh. Pure heaven.

He must have realized I was awake because he tightened his grip on me. "Good morning, baby." I giggled. He was still half asleep and sounded so cute. "Good morning, wifey." That brought on a full laugh from me. I was blushing all over at his sweet words.

"Good morning Edward, how did you sleep?" Instead of answering me, I felt warm kisses trailing down my neck to my shoulders. Edward was in the mood again…what a surprise.

"I slept fine. I always do when you're in my arms. Well you and little Edward junior." I could feel him smile into my skin. He knew I didn't want to name our kid, boy or girl—because we didn't know yet—Edward junior.

Granted, I didn't know what I wanted to name the baby, I just knew it wasn't that.

I closed my eyes and thought back to all the trouble we'd had up until this morning. The kidnapping, or bellanapping as Emmett called it, had made little news in the headlines. Edward and Emmett had found me and brought me to Jasper. Jasper had me looked over by a friend of a friend with a true medical license and I'd been on bed rest for three weeks after that. Edward never left my side. Emmett joined the organization officially and he and Rose now lived right next door to us in our obnoxious gated community for criminals.

Flashback:

_I'd been resting in bed listening to Edward read to me when the doorbell rang. Edward cocked the gun he kept next to the bed but didn't get up until he heard from Emmett. Emmett knocked on the door to tell us that there was a detective at the door that wanted to speak to me. I started to tense and panic. Edward kissed my forehead and promised he'd be right outside my door and back in five minutes. _

_I heard them talking but not clearly. Edward raised his voice and then I could tell it was Detective Black. There was some more noise and then the front door closed. I waited patiently for Edward to come back into our bedroom and fill me in. _

"_That was Detective Black, baby. They found James' body in an alley. He was shot and his skull was crushed. And Black knows it was me."_

_Edward must have been able to tell I was panicking when he looked up at me. He came over to me and held my face in his hands as he kissed my forehead. _

"_It's okay….as a favor to me for not linking him to your abduction, he's already lost the evidence that links me to the crime."_

"_But Edward, he…he knows. And he could..take you away from us…me…no!"_

_Edward held me tighter. "It's gotta go down like this. His murder will go unsolved but we'll stay safe and there won't be any repercussions from the organization either."_

End Flashback.

Edward and I had gotten married a week after the detective had visited the house. Neither he nor I wanted to waste any more time being engaged. Just a few weeks after that we found out I was pregnant.

I can't say life was perfect but it was a large improvement from where I had been when I met Edward in that dumpster. He'd saved my life. He'd helped me survive.


End file.
